In the related art, a device that has a display unit arranged in an instrument panel and projects an image onto a front glass is proposed as a vehicular display device (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). In the vehicular display device described in Patent Literature 1, the display unit upwardly projects an image from an aperture portion formed in the instrument panel onto the front glass. Moreover, a bezel that includes a cover portion covering over the display unit and a frame portion enclosing the cover portion is arranged in the aperture portion, and the cover portion protects the display unit from dust, moisture, and the like.